Four was born
by nightshade41230
Summary: There are four children born Two of the North and Two of the South..Better summary inside..No one under 17 or 18 read.This is a Inu.Story.Bare with me.It will get better I hope


In the southern lands there are four daughters and one male child born of the lord.The oldest daughters are to be mated while the other two are to be generals in the army,No one knows and was trained in secret,only one knows is the lord.And the lord of the north.Not even the ones being trained ,The two oldest daughters are prissy and Kagome and Sango are the youngest of the group training to be the generals and the protectors of the two snot noise girls.In the North there are also four daughters two to be wed and the others trained with the southern daughters to be Generals.Kaugra and Sapphire are the youngest,and the oldest are prissy just like the eldest of the southern lord..The northern and southern lord Put a spell on the to turn them into strong humans.This is the parings,

Kikyo/Inuyasha/Kagome

Kanna/Sess/ooc Sapphire

Ayame/Naraku/Sango

ooc Emerald/Miroku/Kaugra

The story will be better them summary,It will start out slow and hopefully it will pick up..Things might change later.

Others will be in this story.Right now as far as I know the parings is just that I said,unless I change My mind..No one under 17 or 18 should read due to language,violent,etc...adult content and contact.

Rated R for now

Disclaimers:I do not own Inuyasha Or Yu Yu Hakusho I might add some of There Characters later on in the chapters.I'm not sure yet.I also don not own D&D which some of the magic might be in this story as well don't know yet..Mostly will be made up..Not sure yet..

Any Idea are Appreciated and also critasisam ,that may help me,Just don't hurt my feelings I might cry lol.Maybe not.

I also Have other stories I have been writing on but there not posted yet.

On with the chapter..

Chapter 1,The birth Of the first and no marks

In the Southern Palace Twin girls were being born.The night was long and the weather outside was cold and raining.Lighting striking trees and the thunder rolled off the mountains behind the palace.

The Lady of the Southern Land was In labor for twenty hours at best before her daughters arrived.The first born Had dark brown hair,her skin was kind of tan,in the middle of her forehead a full moon with large and small squiggly marks around it.Her eyes were a dark brown almost black in color.

The next daughter born,Her eyes were black as the night not showing stars,Her forhead held the same mark as her sisters.Her hair was white in color and her skin was as white as a ghost.

The lady and The lord held there daughters close to them,and hope that there life would be great.The joy of there birth was spread all around.

The baby's were fed and was taken into the next room so the lady of the Land could get some rest.The names of the daughters first born and the name the Lord and Lady gave the girls were,Kikyo and Kanna.

(((((((

In the Northern land the same happened when two beautiful girls were born.The baby's lungs were very well.You could hear the cry's all over the palace.

The first that was born had Light brown hair and yellow eyes,Her skin was tan and very pretty,in the middle of the forehead held a star and around the star corners held large and small squiggly lines,like the biggest star that comes out in the northern sky at night,the most shinny ones.

The second daughter born had green hair and had eyes of light blue with yellow in circles around the pupil,her skin was a light tan,less darker then her sisters.In the middles of her forehead held the same markings as her sister.

The Babies were fed and was sent into the other room so there mother could get some rest.The lord and Lady of the land named there daughters ,Ayame and Emerald.

((((((

Four years had past and the Lady's of the Northern and Southern Lands had there second set of twins.Also they were girls.

The two that was born to the Southern.One had silver hair with half black and red streaks all over there hair,There bangs Were red,silver and black.Her eyes were blue Sapphire with yellow swirls.Her skin was tan and fair.Her name was Kagome.On her forehead held the mark of there land like that of the eldest sisters.On her cheek right under her eye. The marking was on the right side.Though had a different mark and it was a lighting bolt with a small green tear drop.The lighting bolt colors were orange,yellow and red,like fire burning.It pointed down words like lighting would strike.

The same with her sister Sango,bit the only thing different on her was her hair,She had silver hair yes but the strips were of sapphire blue,and purple.The marking was also on the right side of her cheek. Her eyes were Yellow with Sapphire swirls.

(The stripes is like highlights in there hair.Half and half.)

On the other Land,The Land of the Northern lord Had two daughters as well.

One child was born Kaugra,was her name.She had skin that was tan,her eyes Pink with red swirls.She held in the middle forehead the same markings as the eldest.On the left side of her cheek under her eyes the same makings as the Southern girls a lighting bolt and a single tear drop,but the color of the tear drop was pink.Her hair was white,with dark red and Pink in stripes as well as her bangs.

The second child born and her name was Sapphire,Her hair was also white but the stripes were dark green and orange.Half and Half as well as her bangs.She also had markings on her forehead and cheek as her sister Kaugra.

The girls were raised the same way.The day began were the Northern lord and lady got there children ready to visit with there,kin the lord and lady of the southern lands.

Small chapter sorry:Longer chapter next time..


End file.
